gamemasterresourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reward Management
Shifting loot to keep the party balanced is also important. Many Game Masters dole out loot and gear randomly. This can allow dangerous imbalances to occur, but gives the Game Master plausible deniability: “Hey, it’s all random!” Other Game Masters give equal gear and loot to everybody, which can also result in imbalances, as some items standard for certain roles tend to run out or burn out quicker. This leaves some character on a perpetual treadmill trying to catch up with those characters whose gear lasts longer. It makes sense instead to give gear based on who needs it, rather than some myth of impartiality. The Game Master is here to keep things balanced and make certain everyone has fun (we say that a lot don’t we?), and this means that everyone must be able to contribute and to take the spotlight on occasion. Speaking of the spotlight- giving weaker players their chance to shine so that they can advance levels quicker will also help to keep the party balanced. Not every challenge needs to require a sword arm or a suit of powered-armor. Finally a careful Game Master can avoid power overload by giving temporary imbalances in order to seem generous. These things let characters shine, and as long as they understand that the effect is as temporary as the star in Super Mario Brothers everything should be fine. The Threat of Monty Haul Monty Haul is what role-players call games where the party’s loot far outweigh the risks involved for the PCs. The games that fall prey to Monty Haul become boring and it becomes difficult for Game Masters to either challenge the players or motivate them save by the promise of yet more loot. In order to avoid the dreaded Monty haul, a Game Master must understand the Munchkin and his mentality. The munchkin is normally a he, and normally a younger player- typically a younger brother of another player. The munchkin seeks to win. In the munchkin’s mind he is playing AGAINST the Game Master and also AGAINST the other players. In the mind of the Munchkin victory is achieved by amassing more power than the other players and confounding the Game Master while dragging as much treasure out from behind the GM screen as humanly possible. If there was a cheat code for tabletop role-playing games, the munchkin would never stop yelling it. The Munchkin frequently think the term role-playing is spelled ‘roll-playing’ and hasn’t a clue why anyone would bother to play in character. After all that isn’t going to improve your bonus to damage. The munchkin is also into fantasy wish fulfillment and hates consequences and costs. They hate the real world and being held responsible or accountable. This is going to sound cruel, but the best way to deal with fervent munchkins is to annoy them and bore them until they leave. Hold them accountable and give very little treasure. Use all the power burnout tricks listed until the munchkin is trapped with a character that is merely useful not frighteningly over powered. If the munchkin is at all mature, they will realize that this is how your party plays and adjust appropriately. If they are not mature, they will get angry and pout- and when doesn’t work they will leave. The presence of a munchkin in the party means that the Game Master must constantly fight the Slow Creep towards Monty Haul. This slow creep happens anyway unless the Game master is careful, but the munchkin is an accelerator. As result the first step to avoiding Monty Haul is deal with any munchkins as detailed above. If the party consists entirely of munchkins who don’t want to change, then either get used to Monty Haul or break out the game 'Munchkin' -because you may as well be honest about what you’re playing! Giving magic items or gear that doesn't have an expiry date, giving too many permanent character improvements without a corresponding cost, building influence without adding enemies are all ways to create a Monty Haul campaign. The key to giving players cool items without falling prey to Monty Haul is too make most cool gear come with a fuel gauge (as stated above), and make adventures require the players to use up their character’s gear to get through. The players can be rewarded with more gear for their characters at the conclusion of the adventure, but remember to give it a fuel gauge as well.